Another Hogwarts Generation
by ribbons and chains
Summary: Hogwarts welcomes a whole new generation of students. Join Drew and her friends as they embark on their first year. Chapter 3: 'Of Gryffindorks and Slythergits' is up!
1. Of the Hogwarts Express and Slytherins

A/N: This takes place a few generations after Harry and Co. so it's pretty much all original characters. All of the spells I use are from the books. I obviously don't own Harry Potter, so, yeah. Here you go.

Drew Quinn looked up at wonder at the scarlet train in front of her. The Hogwarts Express puffed out white smoke that clouded Platform 9 ¾ as the people scurried about, giving hugs and kisses, finding elusive children, and making sure everyone had their things. Drew saw small groups huddled everywhere, getting in last goodbyes as the clock neared 11 a.m. sharp.

Her own mother had declined coming to the platform. Mrs. Quinn was a muggle-born, as was her husband, making Drew the first in the family to become a witch. Her mother was a simple housewife, and her father a successful business man. It had come as quite a shock when Drew received her letter.

Drew jumped when the train gave off a loud whistle, and with a quick glance at the clock, realized that she only had five minutes before the train's departure. She pushed her trolley to one side, and with the help of a friendly porter with a gold embroidered scarlet uniform, got herself, her trunk and the wicker basket carrying her cat Evangeline, safely onto the train. After giving the porter an awed look after he levitated some other trunks away, she began to make her way down the cramped aisle to search for a compartment to sit in.

..x.X.x..

The train had left the station at least 10 minutes earlier, and Drew still hadn't found a compartment. Groups of older students squeezed by every so often, laughing at some old inside joke or another, and Drew began to wonder whether she would have to sit out in the aisle way. A group of older girls had just sneered at her when she'd asked to sit with them and had laughed at her when she'd retreated back down the corridor.

To make matters worse, she didn't like the look of the group of boys coming towards her, and her intuition never failed her.

"Hey, look. A puny little first year! Why are you all by yourself out here, brat?" the biggest of them grinned maliciously.

"I'm not a brat!" Drew snapped.

"_I'm not a brat!_" Another of the boys mocked her. The others laughed. "Yeah, whatever. Get out of our way, now."

Before Drew could even make the decision to stand her ground or do as they told her, someone intervened.

"She doesn't have to do what you say!"

One of the boys spoke to the leader. "Oh, look, Mack! It's that Gryffindork Crenshaw's little brother. What's your name again? Dopey?"

"My name is Danny, you overgrown slugs!" A boy about Drew's age came up to stand beside her. "You're just a bunch of stupid Slytherins anyway, so why don't you get out of _our_ way?"

The older boys stopped laughing. A few pulled out their wands.

"I'm gonna hex you into oblivion, you little-" Danny cut Mack off.

"Little_ what_? Come on, I can take you. It wouldn't take more than a few simple spells to beat you!"

Drew nudged Danny. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yeah, why don't you listen to the girl, huh?"

"What, so you can go brag that you beat a few more first years into submission? No way!"

"Have it your way then, brat. _Duro!_"

A blue streak of light shot off between Drew and Danny's heads, blowing their hair back and making them duck.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Mack went stiff as a board, with his arms and legs snapping to his sides. He fell backward to meet his dropped wand on the ground.

"Any of you touch them and you'll have to answer to me." An older boy that looked similar to Danny stepped up to the group of Slytherin boys with his wand raised.

"Oi, Crenshaw! This ain't any of your business!" One of the other boys snapped.

"It is if you threaten my brother! Or any other defenseless first year!"

"Stupid Gryffindors. They always ruin everything." The group reversed the spell on Mack and quickly made their way down the corridor, shoving past Drew and Danny as they went.

"Aw, Tate, I could've taken them." Danny whined. "You should've given me a chance."

The other boy, Tate, rolled his eyes. "What I should've done was never let you out of my sight."

Danny scowled when Drew giggled.

"It's not funny..." he mumbled.

"Sorry." Drew sobered.

"What's your name?" Drew turned to find Tate talking to her.

"Drew Quinn. Sorry for the trouble. I was just looking for a compartment when they showed up." Drew explained.

"No problem. My name's Tate Crenshaw." He gave her a warm smile. "And I guess you already know my brother Danny. I'm a fourth year Gryffindor."

"What's Gryffindor?"

Both Tate and Danny looked genuinely shocked.

"You don't know what Gryffindor is?" Danny asked.

Drew shook her head. "I'm the first witch that I know about in my family."

"Well, then, we must tell you absolutely everything we know. Come on, you can sit with us!" Danny grabbed Drew's free arm and Tate took her trunk, leaving her with Evangeline's basket. The trio made their way to the next car and Drew soon found herself surrounded by new friends.

..x.X.x..

A few hours later, after darkness had fallen, Drew found herself in her new Hogwarts robes and listening to the older student's tales of their experiences at school.

"...Oh, and you can't forget the giant squid! –"

"-Oh, yeah! Don't forget about Honeydukes –"

"-Honeydukes is the best!-"

"-We _have_ to go there, the first trip back!-"

Drew studied everyone as they talked. The conversation was mostly about things she didn't know about, and it changed so quickly she wouldn't have been able to keep up anyway.

There was, of course, the Crenshaw brothers, whom were from a pureblood wizarding family ("But it doesn't matter what your blood is!"). Both of their parents, Drew learned, worked at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley.

Rusty Booker was a fellow first year, and also non-magic, like Drew. Their fathers even worked for the same company. But his mother was a florist for weddings and special occasions.

Also, there was Carter Alverson, whose parents were retired dragon trainers. He was a really quiet fourth year, and sat with his nose in a book most of the time.

Elise Tucker, Tate's third year Hufflepuff girlfriend, was a halfblood. She was the extremely chipper type. Although she liked Elise, Drew had to wonder how Tate could stand her all of the time.

Elise turned to Drew. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes. "

"Well, don't be. Hogwarts is great. It's the best place to make friends and have fun, even thought it is a school."

Drew grinned. "I wonder what house I'll be in. Definitely not Slytherin, that's for sure."

"Not all Slytherins are bad. Most of them, but not all of them. My friend Shannon is a Slytherin. We've been friends since first year."

Just then, another one of Tate's friends stopped by their compartment to tell them that they were entering Hogsmeade, before running off again.

"Well come on. Time to go up to the castle." Elise smiled. "Leave your things here, they'll be taken up while we eat."

Drew just nodded as she made her way out of the nearest door with the rest of the group as a seventh year held it open.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way to the boats! Come on now! Firs' years!"

Drew stared, awestruck, at the giant of a man before her. Elise gently pushed her forward.

"Don't worry. That's Hagrid. You get to cross the lake in the boats on your first day. Go with him."

Even Danny was a bit afraid to go forward. But finally he mustered up his courage, and pulling Drew and Rusty with him, made his way to the front of the group.

"Alrighty then. Tha' all of yeh? Good. Let's go."

A/N: A new record! 1,310 words for one chapter! Not including Author's Notes! I'm so happy! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. Of Friends and Bertie Botts

A/N: Thanks to **Aspieturtles **for putting me on their Alert list. No reviews yet, but I would really, _really_ appreciate them. Now, on with the story.

"Whoa."

That was all Drew managed to get out as she stared up at the great castle looming across the lake. It seemed that every window was lit, and the reflections danced across the pitch black water.

"Alrigh' everyone, into the boats!" Hagrid called as he sat himself in the boat in the very front. The graying half-giant was a lot less active as he used to be. Pretty soon, he would have to pass the tradition of taking the first years across the lake to someone else.

Drew, Rusty, Danny, and another girl that they didn't know climbed into one of the waiting boats. As soon as everyone was settled, the small vessels began their yearly journey. Most of the students were content just looking up at the castle, but not Danny.

"Hey, look!"

"What?" The other three in the boat clamored to get a better look at the black water, nearly capsizing the whole boat.

"I saw a merman!"

"No way!"

"I thought they were legends!"

Murmurs floated across the water as everyone strained to get a good look at the faint yellow faces peering up at them from the dark depths of the lake.

"Cool!"

"There's one!"

"Where?"

"Pay attention everyone! As soon as we make it to shore, I want everyone to stick to me, understand? I'll not be havin' anyone get lost out here."

Everyone nodded and waited until they hit the slowly approaching shoreline. As soon as the boats were emptied, Hagrid led them inside the castle, up a few flights of stairs, and left them with a silver haired wizard in front of two great wooden doors.

"Hello. I am Professor Huntington. In a few minutes you will go through these doors and be sorted into your houses. For those of you who may not know, these houses are your family, your support system. There are four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Follow the rules, and you will earn House points. Break the rules and you will lose House points. Now that you know this, we shall begin."

The grand wooden doors behind the professor opened of their own accord and Professor Huntington led them inside the Great Hall.

The nervous first years walked between two tables, one with canary yellow and black hangings above it and another with scarlet and gold. All of the older students were turned to watch the new arrivals make their way towards the sorting hat. Drew spotted Elise off to her left and gave her a nervous smile. Elise smiled back encouragingly.

"When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool."

Any and all murmurs around the hall hushed as everyone waited. After a short and happy song sung by the Sorting Hat (Drew hadn't known where the voice was coming from at first), Professor Huntington began the sorting.

"Arney, Kevin."

A scrawny boy with short light brown hair scrambled up the steps and eagerly plopped himself down on the three legged stool. The Professor put the hat on his head, which slipped down until it covered his whole face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Kevin tore the hat away and joined his clapping housemates, sitting a few seats down from Carter Alverson.

"Baker, Leo."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baker, Luc."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The two boys, twins, made their way towards the table with the scarlet and gold hangings above it.

Professor Huntington and the Sorting Hat slowly made their way down the list of names. Anju Carver (the first female Gryffindor to be sorted), Tori Cawley (Slytherin), Noelle Lewis (Ravenclaw), Tanya West (another Ravenclaw), and many more. Professor Huntington was nearing the end of his list.

"Quinn, Drew."

Drew made her way up the steps, nervously tucking her chin length dark brown hair behind her ears, and sat on the stool. The professor placed the Hat on her head, shrouding her eyes in darkness.

"_Well, well. A young witch. Hmmm. You don't know much about the wizarding world yet, do you?"_

Drew jumped at the unexpected voice. The Sorting Hat chuckled.

"_But with the right friends, you'll catch up quickly, won't you?" _Here the Hat paused. _"A fast learner, but not very studious. Hmmm. I do believe that you belong in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Drew grinned and rushed down the steps to join Danny and Rusty, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

After the last two first years were sorted (Max Wallace, a Slytherin, and Everett Warner, another Gryffindor) the Headmistress stood up.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back older students. I am Professor Hewitt. I believe a brief overview of the rules is in order. Please do not use magic in the corridors; the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker asked me to tell you to look at a list of contraband items posted on his office door. These items include but are not limited to: Weasley Wizard Wheezes, any objects enchanted to harm another person, etc. Now, I hope you have enjoyed the Sorting ceremony. I know that all of you are hungry, so eat up! " The Headmistress clapped her hands, and all of the empty dishes and goblets filled with food and drink.

Immediately the hall was abuzz with chatter as everyone began serving themselves. Drew neatly took salad, bread and butter, and some fruit as most of the boys around her dug into the chicken and steaks and potatoes.

"Hey, you a vegetarian or somthin'?

Drew looked up to see one of the first year twins talking to her. She assumed he was Irish, judging by his accent. After chewing and swallowing her mouthful of food and answered him.

"Yes, I am." She wondered if she was going to get teased about it like she had in grade school.

"Don't see how you can live with it," the other twin piped up, "but okay. Name's Luc, by the way. You're Drew, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Leo an' I knew we was going to be in Gryffindor right from the start, didn't we Leo?"

"Yup. What about you, Drew?"

"I didn't know until Danny Crenshaw told me on the train what Gryffindor was. He said I was muggle-born, or something." Drew replied.

"It's not a bad thing." Danny defended himself, hearing the uncertain tone in her voice. "It just means your parents aren't magical."

"Oh." Drew nodded in understanding. So that meant Rusty was muggle-born too. Speaking of Rusty, she hadn't heard a single thing from him. Drew turned to talk to him, since she'd sat down right next to him.

"So how did your parents react when they found out about your letter?"

"They thought it was some big joke or something, but then someone from the Ministry of Magic showed up." Drew nodded. She'd also had a representative from the Ministry come to her house. "They didn't believe him until he took us to Diagon Alley. What about you?"

"My parents were a bit skeptical at first, but then we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. My father didn't really like it, but my mother accepted it. She took me to King's Cross station this morning, but she wouldn't come on to the platform. My older brother doesn't even know. He thinks that I'm going to an all girls boarding school in Whales, just like I used to." Drew finished and took a bite out of a pear on her plate.

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out!" Danny laughed.

"I don't know. He's away studying at Oxford University. Brian, that's his name, has always been very down to earth. He didn't even really like magic shows."

"Magic shows? Like pulling a hat out of a rabbit or something?" Luc asked.

Rusty and Drew laughed for a moment.

"Yeah," Rusty said, "Except they _rabbits_ out of _hats_."

"Wow. Those muggles sure do think of everything." Danny said thoughtfully.

Rusty snorted.

"So you really don't know all that much about us?" Drew asked.

"Not about _muggles_, no. You don't count, because you're a witch now." Leo said.

Drew was surprised. "I just thought, that even though you stayed hidden from us, I mean the muggles, that you would know everything about us." The new term sounded odd to her as it rolled off her tongue.

"Even though we live around muggles, we usually don't really associate with them much. It's less of a chance that we're found out."

Drew nodded, and went back to her salad. At least she would have, if it was still there. "Where –"

"Oh cool!"

"Look at all those desserts!"

The entire main course had disappeared and all sorts of dessert foods had appeared. There was ice cream, éclairs, cakes, pastries, lollipops, gummy foods and more.

"Oh look, jelly beans!" Rusty used the silver scoop to shovel the multicolored treats onto his plate. When he was done, he looked them over. "I've never seen so many different ones before!"

Danny looked up from his white chocolate cake. "Oh, those are Bertie Botts every flavor beans."

"And they've really got every flavor." Leo grinned.

Rusty picked up a light greenish yellow one up and popped it into his mouth. His face contorted.

"What'd you get?" Drew laughed.

"Lemon." He spit the offending bean out into his napkin. "You try one. Let's see what you get."

Making sure to avoid any beans the same color as the one Rusty had just tried, she plucked a light pink one off of his plate and put it into her mouth. She smiled.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Chocolate covered cherry. Why don't you go?"

After a while, another first year name Felicity Hunt joined in, pulling out a strawberry flavored one on her first try.

"The girls get all the good ones." Luc mumbled. Everyone learned he had a weakness for strawberries, and everyone pulled some more of the red beans out of the pile for him, to his delight.

For the rest of dinner, they made a game of it. Among the flavors they pulled were burnt marshmallow, red hot chili (Leo had had to take a long swig of pumpkin juice after that), toast, tripe (Drew was thankful she hadn't gotten that one, being vegetarian), milk, black pepper, coconut, and mango.

..x.X.x..

As the last remains of dessert disappeared from everyone's plates, Headmistress Hewitt stood up again.

"Time to head up to your common rooms. Prefects, please escort the first years when I'm done. Classes begin early tomorrow morning as usual. I want you all to get some good rest, so that you can do your best work. Goodnight, you are dismissed."

"Gryffindor First Years over here!" A tall black boy in his sixth year waved them over. "Follow me please, and stick together, I don't want anyone to get lost."

He lead them up the changing staircases, in the opposite direction from the Slytherins, who made their way down to the dungeons, Drew later learned. They came to a halt in front of a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress, whom Drew also learned was called, simply, the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Tiramisu."

Drew loved the common room, with its rich scarlet and gold furnishings. Before she could take a seat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, however, the tall black boy, Dominic, reminded them how late it really was.

Drew yawned. She and Felicity said goodnight to Rusty, Danny, Luc and Leo, and let themselves be led up the stairs to the girls dormitories by Katherine, the female fifth year prefect. After being shown to their own dormitory room, the third door up the steps, Drew and Felicity met their dorm mates.

"Hi, I'm Anju Carver." A copper skinned girl with straight black hair grinned as she bent as she bent down to dig through her trunk. She had the bed closest to the right side of the door. Drew had the one next to it, Felicity had the one directly across the room from the door, a blonde girl named Cayla Lu had the next, and another girl with curly red hair and an American accent named Bailee Carter had the closest one to the left side of the door.

"I'm Drew Quinn."

"My name is Felicity Hunt." Felicity smiled as she pulled her wavy platinum blonde hair into a messy bun before pulling her pajamas from her trunk.

"So, what class are you looking forward to most?" Drew asked the others after she had changed into her light purple and white striped long sleeve pajamas.

Anju answered first. "I can't wait for potions. My mother taught me some simple ones and said I was a real natural at it."

Bailee went next. "Herbology. I've always been really good with plants, so I guess it will be my best class. I've already read most of the textbook. How about you?" Bailee looked at Cayla.

"I don't know." Cayla looked really confused.

"Are you muggle-born, like me?" Drew asked.

"Muggle-born?"

Drew let Anju, Bailee and Felicity explain it, since she knew they would know more about it than she would have.

"What about you, Felicity?" Drew asked.

"I can't wait to try Transfiguration! Mum says that we start out turning matches into needles and things, but I want to learn how to turn birds into brooms and things like that!"

Anju laughed. "I don't know if even witches and wizards can do that. Maybe a mop, but not a bird!"

Everyone giggled.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Cayla said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

"Sweet dreams!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

All of the girls giggled again as they climbed under the covers of their four poster beds.

A/N: Wow! 2,289 words! I didn't think I would break my record so soon. Only a day! (I usually can't update this fast, it just happened to be a long weekend. Thankfully, next weekend is also a long weekend, giving me a three day school week. Yay! So I should be able to get this story well underway before school really interferes.) Anyway, please review people! It would make my day, and it would make me write faster, too.


	3. Of Gryffindorks and Slythergits

A/N: thanks to **girl of ireland 44 **for being my first reviewer!

When I started writing this chapter, I realized that I hadn't planned any huge or major events like what happened in the books, and I decided that this would be a story about how school went for normal students without lightning bolt scars and an evil snake dude hell bent on revenge chasing after them was like. _Doesn't_ mean they won't get into trouble though!

Yeah, I'm planning on doing a story for each of the seven years, but hey, this is only chapter three of the first story, so I don't know. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get on to the story now.

P.S. I am open to suggestions for the story name, because I couldn't think of anything really good at the time. Ok, now you can truly get on with the story.

..x.X.x..

Early the next morning, the 1st year Gryffindor girls dormitory woke far earlier than they would have liked. Whomever had brought up their belongings the night before had also set free Evangeline and Tessa, Drew and Cayla's cats. So, at 5:30 in the morning, the girls found themselves awake, due to the two cats yowling to be let in. Nobody had thought to leave the door open for them the night before.

Before any of the girls could get up to do anything about it, however, someone let them in.

"Good morning girls!" Katherine sang as she followed the cats through the door. She showed no sign of being tired from the late night they'd all had. "Rise and shine! It's 5:30 and breakfast starts in an hour!"

"Why can't the day start later?" Bailee groaned. Drew couldn't help agreeing as she sat up and petted a now-content and purring Evangeline.

"Because, if you get an early start, you won't have to spend so much time doing stuff you don't want to!" Katherine explained cheerfully.

"Wiles! Don't torture the poor things so early on their first day!" Another girl called through the doorway. "Although you had better hurry up if you want to shower any time soon. All the stalls are gonna be full."

As if to prove her point, three girls passed by with their uniforms and toiletries.

Anju sighed. Nevertheless, she slid out of bed and grabbed her own uniform and bathroom supplies.

"You all coming?"

..x.X.x..

After the girls showered and dressed, they stopped back at their dormitory to grab their messenger bags and went down to the common room. They greeted and made introductions with Luc, Leo, Danny, Rusty and Everett, the boys' other dorm mate. With some help from Katherine and Dominic, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I am Professor Carby. I am the Head of Gryffindor House, and I will be distributing your schedules." He slowly made his way down the table, just as the other heads of houses were doing. Professor Carby stopped at every student, waved his wand over the topmost sheet of parchment in the stack he carried, and handed it to said student.

All ten of the Gryffindor 1st years had the same schedule. Their first class of the day was potions with the Slytherin 1st years.

After eating their food and an encouraging speech from the Headmistress, the group went in search of the potions classroom.

..xX.x..

They found the class with ten minutes to spare. The professor hadn't arrived yet, but the Slytherins had.

"Oh look, it's the Gryffindorks!" said a boy Drew recognized to be Max Wallace, one of the few students that had been sorted after her. The rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"Oh look, it's the Slythergits!" Luc mocked. Max sobered up at once. He took a step towards Luc.

"You Gryffindors think you're so great. Just you wait. We'll beat you for the House Cup this year!"

Rusty stepped up next to Luc. "How could you do that? I heard that the Slytherins have come in last for the last twenty years!"

Max diverted his attention to Rusty. He studied the other boy before speaking. "You must be one of the mudbloods that they were talking about."

All of the Gryffindors present who knew the meaning of the term immediately whipped out their wands.

"Take it back!" Leo snarled, pointing his wand at Max.

Drew was confused. She had no idea what mudblood meant, but she took out her own wand, upon seeing some of the other Slytherins do the same. She didn't want to be totally defenseless if they started dueling, but she didn't really see how she would be able to help, given that she didn't know very much magic.

"_Wands away!_ I'll _not_ have fighting in my class!" The potions mistress had arrived.

Max looked startled as he hastily stuffed his wand into his pocket. "Professor Newcomb!"

"What is the meaning of this argument?"

Before Max could weave up some nasty lie, which he looked about ready to do, Danny jumped in. "He called them mudbloods!" Danny gestured towards Drew, Cayla, Rusty and Everett.

Professer Newcomb turned on the Slytherins. "Is this true?"

A girl name Tori Cawley piped up,"No! He didn't! They're lying!"

The potions mistress became angry. "If you're going to become your idea of a proper Slytherin, at _least_ live up to your own standard and become a better liar. But I'm warning you, if you do lie to me, I will not hesitate to use Veriteserum on you."

Tori blushed furiously at being caught.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, five from every one of you."

Max looked outraged. "But that's not fair!"

"Would you like me to take _fifty_ from each of you, Mr. Wallace?" the woman asked. "I'll have no qualms about taking five hundred points from my own house if it is punishing a statement as severe as calling your fellow students _mudbloods_."

The Gryffindors would have loved for the Slytherins to be docked five hundred points on their first day, but Max finally decided to shut his trap.

"Now, everyone to your seats. I have a class to teach, and I expect you to learn."

..x.X.x..

By the time third hour had come around, everybody had heard about the incident. Mostly, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were happy. Even so, people rarely got docked so many points, and also most students loathed the term mudblood with a passion.

Since it was still relatively warm out, Professor Longbottom, the herbology teacher, took the class out to the lake to study the water plants in the shallows. It wasn't required that they actually get in the water, so many of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had opted for dry land, although Drew, Anju, Felicity and Rusty had decided to get a bit wet. They were only up to their knees, but Drew and Rusty managed to dig up some rare Gillyweed, earning Gryffindor ten extra points, and a few laughs when Felicity shrieked when they showed it to her.

"Hey, Leo!" One of the Ravenclaw boys whispered as the professor went on about the particular plant he was holding. "Did you really pin Max to the ceiling of the Potions classroom?"

"_What?_" Leo looked bewildered as his attention was fully taken away from the diagram of Gillyweed he'd been drawing. "Where did you here _that_?"

"It was one of the rumors going around."

"Well, no, I didn't. But I would have if could have."

"Nice!" One of the Ravenclaw girls, a black girl named Tanya, exclaimed.

"I hope you're finishing up those diagrams and drawings. They're for your first grade in this class!" Professor Longbottom called from the water. The students that had volunteered to go into the water were exempt, but the quills in the hands of the students on land quickly resumed their scratching.

A/N: Now that the Gryffindor-Hates-Slytherin relationship has been established, I do believe I have opened doors for future events in this storyline! Yay!

Anyway, I was not expecting to be able to update three days in a row! This is the longest story I've ever written, and I'm not even done! I've decided that every chapter I write will be at least a thousand words. This one came in at just over 1,000, not counting author's notes of course!

Again, I would really appreciate more reviews! If you have a helpful idea for this story, I would love to hear it too. New story names too!

_Felicity_: whining Why did I have to be the one to scream?

_Me_: Because I said so.

_Felicity_: You're mean!

_Luc_: You know, I thought it was funny.

_Felicity_: hits Luc over the head with a heavy Transfiguration textbook Nobody asked you!

_Luc_: sticks his tongue out at Felicity

_Felicity_: chases Luc out of the room

Anyway, thanks for reading. Now please review.


End file.
